


The Butterfly Effect

by cruciferae



Series: Chaos Theory [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, not entirely sure what i’m doing, plot holes, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciferae/pseuds/cruciferae
Summary: Jiraiya is one of the legendary three ninja and he hasn’t gotten around to telling anyone about his beautiful, darling, sweetheart of a sister. No, dammit, it’s not because he has a sister-complex. He just- she’s perfect and amazing and- boys, alright?In which Jiraiya takes in a little girl (at three years old!) during his own time in the orphanage and she becomes his best kept secret. Also, Orochimaru falls in love. With her, of course. Oh, and Jiraiya plots.





	1. the Slow Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know her name quite yet, but we do know in general what she can do. Mostly it's manipulating her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. My sincerest apologies for posting short chapters, as well as not exactly plot related ones. I have planned out what I wish to do with regards to the plot, and I think the timelines will be absolutely skewed. 
> 
> So just a heads up, the plot may be slightly off or confusing at times, and lots of canon events will occur. But the aftershocks of each may veer off in a different direction.
> 
> Also, my writing style might be awkward to follow, but I promise later chapters will not be like this. A whole lot of this writing is experimental as of now.

For her, Jiraiya will do anything. She knows it like how she knows the sun is in the sky, and how the sky is blue.

 

He’s been her lifeline and confidant since she was a mere baby, and she knows how (overly) protective, (ridiculously) possessive, and (annoyingly) obsessive he is. So she lets him do his thing, and doesn't fault him for it. He’s pretty much her father, brother, teacher, and best friend all rolled up into one loud and large package. 

 

Jiraiya’s a ninja though, so she both worries about him and believes that he will always come back (maybe not always in one piece. Some D-ranks are _vicious_. He might be missing a hand, or a finger, or a toe, but as long as he still has his big, _big_ heart, he’ll be okay. She doesn’t say brain because the enormous dolt doesn’t have one).

 

He convinced her (after months and _months_ of begging) to stay civilian. But he shows her ninja things anyway so she can protect herself. Jiraiya won’t leave his little sister defenseless against anyone. (Mostly boys, she _knows_. Because he always says she’s going to grow up to be beautiful in a few more years, but also that “ _I’ll be the only man you need in your life!_ ”.)

 

So Jiraiya teaches her. She’s flexible, stretchy, but her blows are weak and her reflexes are a tad slower. She's fantastic at throwing kitchen knives (and it has somehow translated towards her ability to throw kunai spectacularly well, especially at _idiots_ coming in through the windows… _whose name isn’t Jiraiya, of course, why would she be throwing things at her brother’s head?_ ), therefore he gives her shuriken and senbon for variety. Shuriken are difficult, and senbon are impossible. 

 

He teaches her tricks for escaping sticky situations. Teaches her how to suppress chakra and meditate even though he can’t exactly do these things himself (he gives her the textbook to read, really). He’s training her to be a pretty amazing civilian fighter, who, if given the time (enough time) to prepare, could take out a career genin (she doesn’t know this until later. Much, _much_ later through an experience the poor genin will never fully recover from). 

 

She knows that her brother in all but blood isn’t book smart. And it isn’t entirely difficult to guess that he’s dead last, but with great physical capabilities. She lets him prattle on about his days at the academy, about the pretty girls (“ _Tsunade-chan~_ , ” whoever she is) in particular (she probably knows more about “… _the prettiest and strongest girl in class~_ ” than she should), and about an annoying boy who she can’t be bothered to remember the name of. 

 

Yes, she does not begrudge Jiraiya of his extreme tendencies. Not yet, at least. 

 

It isn’t until Jiraiya _finally_ (his words, not hers!) gets a C-ranked mission that he tells her of his team, the female that Jiraiya spent his academy days mooning over and an apparently snakey-boy. He cackles as he tells her about Hiruzen-sensei who has mastered the art of looking homicidal and suicidal at the same time. She has the gut feeling that the team is a train wreck just waiting to happen. All in due time, of course.

 

All in due time.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya’s bored, ninja are ninja-ing away the kids, Jiraiya finds a baby, Jiriaya’s not bored anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and this is the start of the story.
> 
> thanks for viewing!

Jiraiya is three years old, and he’s bored.

The orphanage had been somewhat dull, lately, what with kids coming and going and returning like ants on a mission.

He’s been here, wherever here is, for as long as he can remember (which really isn’t that long) but.

No one wants to take the kid with white hair and blood-red streaks down his face. “Rambunctious and loud,” they say, “we can still wait until he’s older”.

There are many adults walking around. He doesn’t know why, and he doesn’t particularly care. The adults looking around can go suck on a tree.

The adults to be sucking trees are ninja picking children who are calm, quiet, _older_. Better at listening to directions ( _orders_ ). Better at passing classes ( _and surviving_ ).

He sees one of them holding a bundle of blankets and... the blanket is waving a tiny fist around?

The infant is deposited into a crib, and the ninja makes his way _away_ from the living poop dispenser as fast as he can without body-flickering. He doesn’t want the children in the orphanage to know he’s a ninja, after all.

Jiraiya walks over, and the baby, a super cute baby girl gurgles at him. And he decides that she is the cutest thing he’s ever seen. (He’s not a man _yet_. He can call her cute, okay?!)

He thinks she’s tiny and he’s gotta help her so she doesn’t get hurt or die or something. So he’ll be her brother.

Jiraiya is three years old, and he isn’t bored anymore. He’s got a baby sister to care for, to _protect_ , and he’ll be the bestest big brother in the whole world for her.


End file.
